The witch that had a demon in her soul
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: soulmate AU when on a mission to stop crossbones. Wanda is taken hostage, but an unexpected savior comes in the form of ghost rider. they find something neither expected to find there one shot


**The witch that had a demon in her soul**

 **Pairing name scarlet rider or ghost witch that the only two I can think of.**

 **Hey guys this is a soulmate AU. I can't get this pairing out of my head I can find a story of one so I'm going to write it. Now this is going to be dark just fair warining. I hope you enjoy it and timeline wise. It takes place before captain America civil war. Also I don't speak Romanian so if something is spelled or said wrong I apologize.**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

"Human talk"

{Human thought}

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I be rich.**

 **Los Angeles warehouse district night**

Captain America stood looking over the warehouse where. The now named crossbones is supposal hold up. Crossbones was trying to reform hydra. He was giving weapons through the black market to try and give hydra it's power back. Cap knew that crossbones wouldn't go done without a fight.

"War machine, falcon what do you see?" asked captain talking through his comlink

"I don't see anything on the roof." Said falcon stealth flying over head

"I got nothing at the back door." Said war machine.

"Ok Natasha, Wanda what do you have?" asked captain

Wanda and black widow were hiding trying to find out what type of weapons that would be coming in. They were watching the vehicles to see what was being shipped in.

"I got five guard loading what looks like big weapon crates in the warehouse." Said black widow

"Ok vision you got an entrance point yet?" asked cap

Vision density shift through the wall of the warehouse. Looking around seeing the side door was complete unguarded.

"Mr. Rodgers the side door is unguarded we might be in-between a guard shift." Said vision

"Understood team head for that entrance we're going to bring crossbones down tonight." Said cap head to the entrance.

War machine, falcon, black widow and scarlet witch made their way for the side entrance. Once there the team meet up with vision. They started their way towards the center of the warehouse as this is likely where the crates were held. While on the way they started to realize beside that this place should be heavily guarded

"Cap I'm getting a bad feeling about this." said falcon

"Yeah me too. Scarlet you and falcon go to that stairwell over there tells us what you see." Said cap pointing towards the stairwell that lead to a walkway.

"Ok." Said scarlet witch as she and falcon made their way up the stair well.

Captain America was about to spilt up more of the team when he heard voices. Cap had the rest hide behind some of the crates in the warehouse then try to get closer to the voices.

"These are the weapons that we were able to get?" asked a voice as the team got close to them

"Yeah boss it wasn't easy but now not only do we have these, but one of the gangs here agreed to work for us." Said one of the men

"They're not military but a few months of training could change that." Said crossbones

"Right boss." Said one of the men.

"Falcon, scarlet do you have a visually on crossbones?" asked cap

"Not yet almost in position." Said falcon

Once in position cover for us. Get ready were going to charge in." Said captain as he looked to the team as the nodded

They charged in. cap knock down the guard with his back to them. Black widow took down the one guard that was talk to crossbones. War machine took down the two standing by the crate and vision took the finally one down. They turned to take down crossbones only to see a television screen.

"Hello captain. Sorry not to meet you in person but I knew you try and ruin my new deal." Said crossbones

"Well maybe if you stop try to sell these weapon to waring country. I might not try and stop you all the time." Said cap

"And this should set you back a bit brock." Said black widow moving to the crates

"Ha-ha oh you think there weapon in there. I knew you all were coming but then I remembered about one certain enhanced person on your team. I realized what could be better than a human weapon." Said crossbones

"You think Wanda will just help you out. Just like that?" asked war machine

"No but hydra did have ways of making people work for us even if they don't want to." Said crossbones

Captain try to reach falcon and scarlet witch in their comlinks.

"Falcon. Wanda do you read?" asked cap

"Oh I wouldn't bother cap don't worry I take you care of her. Ha-ha" Said crossbones

The TV was destroyed by the vision. Cap look at the team before trying the coms again only to get nothing.

"Vision. War machine see if you can find her. The rest of us try and find falcon." Said cap as the spilt up

They search as war machine and vision looked outside the building. While cap and black widow went up the cat walk looking for falcon. They found him knocked out on the walk. Cap check to see if he had a pulse and found one.

"Team I found flacon anything on Wanda?" asked cap

"I have three different vehicles leaving to the west." Said war machine

"I got 2 heading north and 2 heading east." Said vision

"Ok war machine try and put a tracker on the 4 heading west, then peruse the 2 heading north. Vision follow the 2 heading east.

"understood." Said vision.

"Got it cap." Said war machine

Unknown to the team that the vehicles were just distraction. As the one that had taken Wanda were using the sewers to get the safe house. There they were supposed to wait till crossbones give them the orders to move Wanda. There were about 5 of them two in the front one with Wanda over his shoulder and one at the back. The leader of the group in-between the two in front and the one carrying Wanda

"I can't believe we got stuck with this job." Said one of the men

"Really you want to go back and get your ass kicked?" asked one of the men

"Is she really worth as much as the boss said?" asked the one carrying Wanda

"Yea boss said she got some deadly powers." Said the leader of the group.

"And you're having me carry her thanks Eddie." Said the one carrying Wanda to the leader

"Well you're the strongest Perry. So shut up." Said Eddie

"Would you guys shut up? I don't want her waking up and seeing me. God knows how long that shot to the head will keep her out." said the one behind Perry

"Easy dean that why we have her hands tied. For what crossbones understand her powers only work if she can use her hands." Said Eddie

"At least she attack dean or Perry first. We be safe for a while. Hey Chris." Said one of the guards in the front

"Like you would even stand a chance against her Scott." Said Chris. Looking at the now named Scott.

"Hey I took her out pretty easy earlier." Said Scott.

"Yea while she was distracted and the rest of us were trying to take down falcon and be quite about it." Said Perry

"Guys enough talking where at the exit." Said Chris as looking at a ladder that lead out of the sewers

"Ok Scott you go up and make sure the coast is clear." Said Eddie

Scott made his way up the ladder looking around. The only thing he saw a half burned house.

"Hey. Is a burned down house supposed to be the safe house?" asked Scott looking down at eddie

"Yeah that's it crossbones want to make sure the avengers wouldn't search for anywhere obvious." Said Eddie

"Ok then we're here." Said Scott as he got out of the sewers

The rest of them went up the ladder. They made sure that Wanda was not drop or woken up. They then made their way to the house. Once inside they tied Wanda to a chair.

"Ok I'm going to call the boss make sure she secure." Said Eddie

"Got it." Said Perry as he made sure Wanda was tied down.

Eddie went a good distance from the other. Before pulling out a cell phone and dialing the number giving to him.

"This is radical one report to crossbones. We have scarlet witch. Ready for evict." Said Eddie

"Good we will be there in two days." Said crossbones

"Understood what about the target? How should her condition be?" asked Eddie

"I know what you and your men want. I want you to break her physical and mental. So when I come she accept me as a savoir and won't be able to doubt me ever." Said crossbones as an evil smile came over Eddie

"Understood thank you sir." Said Eddie hanging up the phone

Wanda was starting to wake up. She look and saw the men. Wanda tried to use her power but her hand found her hand bind.

"Good new boys boss said we can give her the special treatment. Also seems our guest is awake." Said Eddie looking at Wanda

"What do you want?" asked Wanda

"Well the boss wants you as a new weapon. As for us well we need a new play toy. And your just too beautiful to pass up." Said Eddie as the rest laugh

"You think I'm going to allow that?" asked Wanda still trying to get her hand free.

"The fact you think you have a choice is want make it all the better." Said Eddie as he rub his hand against Wanda face

Wanda having hear enough head-butts Eddie in the face. Eddie now with a bloody noise back up from Wanda.

"Oh she a fiesta one isn't she Eddie?" asked dean

"For that you get her last. Now you and Perry go and watch the perimeter." Said Eddie

"What but fine." Said dean as he and Perry went to check the perimeter.

"Ok bitch I'm going to teach you about respect." Said Eddie holding his bloody noise.

Wanda just spat on him. Eddie slapped her across the face. Knocking her head to the side. Eddie just glared at her not want to damage the pretty face so much.

Meanwhile dean and Perry were watching the perimeter. Perry was mad at dean because he know he will be one of the last to get a shot at Wanda.

"I mean come on it not like I said what we all weren't thinking." Said dean

"Just shut up dean." Said Perry

{Great now I got to deal with an angry Perry.} Thought dean

Dean and Perry were looking around until they heard a sound. Something like keys being tossed around. Dean and Perry looked at each other. They raised their guns looking around for where the sound was coming form. They heard it coming from all sides.

"See anything dean?" asked Perry standing back to back with dean

"No maybe they left right Perry? Perry?" asked dean

Dean turned around and found Perry being dragged away by someone in a black coat and blue jeans. Dean starts opening fire on the guy but either all his bullets miss or the guys doesn't feel them. Eddie who at the time was having to hit Wanda as ever advance he made she do something to stop him. The three heard the gun shot.

"What going on out there. Dean. Perry come in." said Chris.

"Someone just got Perry I don't know who. He just appeared out of nowhere. And ahh." Said dean as the comlinks went dead.

"Dean come in. dean." Said Eddie

"It can't be the avengers they couldn't have got her this fast." Said Scott with his gun raised

"Agreed." Said Chris.

"Ok you two check it out they're going to come for her that much is certain, and even thought it means losing our new play toy they're not getting her back." Sad Eddie pulling out a 32 magnum and putting it to Wanda head

Scott and Chris nodded then head into the hallway before heading outside. Once there they search the grounds for where dean and Perry were supposed to be. There they find dean comlinks and his gun cover in blood. Chris kneeled down looking at it.

"Who could have done this?" asked Scott as he looked at Chris

After he asked that the Nosie that dean and Perry heard came again. Scott and Chris picked up their guns. They started to look for the noise. Not seeing anything started to back up to the house. When they got inside the house. The noise sound directly above them. They look through the burnt ceiling to see a man, or what looks like something that use to be a man. He stands 6 ft. 1 in tall. He wore a black coat with white stripes in blue jeans. The only thing that made him different was that his head was a skull and it was on fire.

"What is that thing?" asked Scott

{It's real} thought Chris

" **Your death."** Said the ghost rider

Chris and Scott raised their machine guns and started to shoot at the rider. They empty their guns into where they saw the rider. Only for the rider to not be where he was.

"What was that thing?" asked Scott

"The ghost rider I thought it was a myth. I guess not we have to get out of here now." Said Chris

" **Leaving so soon?"** asked ghost rider as he stood at the end of the hallway.

Ghost rider then grabbed a board that wasn't burned from the house. Scott and Chris ran away from the rider trying to get to Eddie. Ghost rider lit the board on fire and threw it like a javelin. Chris made the turn to where Eddie was located. The piece of wood hit the wall blocking off the way for Scott. Scott turn the other hallway the rider followed after him.

Meanwhile Eddie was trying to break Wanda. After Chris and Scott left. He put the magnum away and try to kiss and grope Wanda but every time he would get close she bit or head-butt him. Eddie started to get pissed he would hit her harder each time she would resist. He hate damaging her. Wanda with some bruise on her face spat out some blood before glaring at Eddie.

"I try nice. Now I just going to do it rough." Said Eddie but before he could Chris ran in

"Eddie we got to go the ghost rider. It's real and it fucking here." Said Chris

"What but that things supposed to be a myth?" asked Eddie looking at Chris

"Not what I saw. Now let's go." Said Chris

"Where Scott?" asked Eddie as he knew he have to wait for his time with Wanda

"Shit he was right behind Me." said Chris looking behind him

Scott who was trying to get the heck out of the house. As he made a turned he hit a body. Scott raised his gun only to see it was dean back.

"Oh dean thank god. Man we got to get out of here." Said Scott

Scott put his hand on dean's back. When he turned around his guts was holding him up by his neck. Scott screamed only for the ghost rider appeared stabbing Scott under the chin causing blood to pour out of him.

" **He's gutless and your brain dead."** Said ghost rider as he lit what he was holding on fire setting Scott head ablaze

Ghost rider walked by the kitchen he looked to his left. Where Perry dead body laid his throat tore out. Ghost rider garbed a knife off his body.

Eddie and Chris heard Scott scream, they started to pack faster. Eddie looked at Wanda and face her.

"Time for a knock out bitch, but first just one taste." Said Eddie roughly grabbing Wanda face and forcing his tongue down her throat.

Wanda retailed by biting his tongue hard. Eddie scream before Wanda let go. Wanda spit out some blood before smiling.

"Who's the bitch now?" asked Wanda only for Eddie to grab the gun and hit her hard across the face knocking her down.

"You alright man?" asked Chris

"Give me a minute." Said Eddie as his mouth was pouring blood.

Unknown to the two. Wanda wanted Eddie to knock her down. She saw a nail sticking up earlier and started to use it to cut her bides. She got her hands free she then use her power to throw something and trip both Eddie and Chris. Wanda ran for the door but before she could make it. Eddie got back up and shoot her. Wanda drop to the ground.

"Did you kill her?" asked Chris. Only for Eddie to shake her head

"No but if we don't hurry she will die lets go." Said Eddie looking at Chris

Chris nodded but then a flaming knife popped out of Chris neck. Chris drop to the ground and Eddie saw the ghost rider. Eddie started to shoot at him. Ghost rider just keep walking towards him. Ghost rider grabbed Eddie by the neck hoist him off the ground.

" **You like hurting women. Makes you feel stronger. Let's see how if this work for Me."** said ghost rider

Ghost rider held fire in his hand then the one holding Eddie started to burn his neck. Ghost rider held his second hand away from Eddie crotch. The hand then acted like a flame thrower burning him up. Eddie was burned alive from what the rider did. Ghost rider look at Wanda down body then walked towards it.

"Am stiut intotdeauna va veni reaper sumbra pentru mine" said Wanda looking up at the ghost rider

The rider power down to reveal a Latin man with blackish brownish hair and greenish brownish eyes.

"I'm not the reaper and I'll never hurt you no matter what you've done." Said the rider

Wanda's eyes widen but the image started to blur. The rider seeing this picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"Thank you I wish we meet on better terms." Said Wanda

"Hey you're the best thing that happen since I got this curse." Said the rider as he led her to a black 1969 dodge charger.

Ghost rider sat her in the front seat and grab something in his trunk to treat her wounds and a bottle of water.

"I'm going to take off your coat to dress the wound." Said ghost rider as Wanda nodded

After taking her coat off ghost rider started to treat her wound. Beside her wound was her soul mark. Ghost rider stared to clean it try to make sure her soul mark wasn't damage.

"Did it hit my soul mark?" asked Wanda

"No and you need to rest before you pass out." said ghost rider

"I'm fine and I guess I got lucky the first good luck I've had in a while. It's why I call myself scarlet witch. Witch usually have bad luck." Said Wanda as the rider made her drink some water

"And I'm a demon so I guess our bad luck cancel each other out." said ghost rider Wanda started to laugh

"I guess it true. Witches do have demon with them." Said Wanda as she laugh

"Yeah you just have it in your soul." Said ghost rider

Wanda started too nodded off. Ghost rider kiss her head before getting in the car and driving away leaving the bodies behind but leaving with his soul now complete. And he never could be happier.

 **Well there it is I hope you enjoyed it sorry if someone is write OCC. Also I looked up where Sokiva was and it said they spoke Romina so if that not the right langue or I didn't say it correctly sorry. Review and tell me what you think. For now it a one shot if you want more I may do more.**

 **Romanian translation**

 **Am stiut intotdeauna va veni reaper sumbra pentru** **mine: I always knew the grim reaper would come for me.**


End file.
